


cita cita sederhana

by the29thrule



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the29thrule/pseuds/the29thrule
Summary: Sebuah perbincangan tentang restoran, kedai teh, dan rasa kehilangan [LeviHan ft NicoSha]
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	cita cita sederhana

**Author's Note:**

> cita-cita sederhana 
> 
> Sebuah perbincangan tentang restoran, kedai teh, dan rasa kehilangan [LeviHan ft NicoSha]
> 
> Warnings : modern AU, off-screen character death, plotless, Hanji’s gender is interpreted as female, curang pakenya kedai teh bukan kopi, Udo and Gabi as LeviHan kiddos.

“Yah! Ayah... lihat, Yah aku dapat ini!” gadis cilik berambut cokelat itu berlari riang ke meja kerja ayahnya, mengabaikan denting bel dari arah pintu.  
  
Hari itu hari Senin pagi bulan Juli, sekitar pukul setengah sepuluh. Bukan jam sibuk untuk pegawai restoran atau kedai. Beberapa bisa bersantai sejenak, merapikan etalase, atau mempersiapkan adonan untuk camilan-camilan yang hendak disantap bersama minuman ringan. Termasuk para pekerja dan pemilik dari kedai teh ini. Sebuah kedai di arkade perbelanjaan dekat stasiun, mungil, hangat, seperti pondok di tengah hutan dengan interior kayunya. Merefleksikan cita-cita sederhana si pemilik, seorang pria berambut hitam legam yang menatap bingung pada putrinya yang menyantap kroket dengan mata berbinar-binar.  
  
“Pelan-pelan Gabi! Nanti tersedak, lho!” protes seorang anak lelaki berkacamata. Apabila diperhatikan, anak lelaki itu memiliki kemiripan dengan pria yang duduk di hadapannya.  
  
“Hehehehe... aku bawa untuk Ayah dan Kak Udo juga!” kekeh si gadis cilik sembari memberikan dua kroket kentang hangat pada ayah dan kakaknya.  
  
“Dari kedai di sebelah Yah!” tunjuk gadis cilik berusia lima tahun (“Lima setengah!” Gabi pasti protes disebut lima tahun) itu penuh semangat. Sang Ayah memberi catatan mental pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan puterinya pergi sendiri semudah itu. Memang sih, lingkungan di sekitar kedai mereka sangat aman - tetapi... ya begitulah.  
  
“Paman kedai sebelah bagi-bagi kroket tadi!” serunya lagi.  
  
Ah, pria itu ingat sekarang, dua minggu lalu manager tenant area tersebut menyebutkan bahwa ada seorang penyewa baru yang akan mengisi tempat kosong di sebelah kedai tehnya. Mungkin si penyewa baru tersebut sedang membagi-bagi sample makanannya sebagai perkenalan bagi pengunjung di sekitarnya. Ia sekilas mengangkat tatapannya dari laporan bulanan keuangan kedainya.  
  
“Gabi sudah bilang terima kasih belum pada Paman?” tanyanya. Ia mungkin bukan pribadi yang dikenal ramah oleh kebanyakan orang - tetapi ia harus mengajarkan sopan santun pada kedua anaknya.  
  
Si gadis cilik menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kucir rambutnya ikut bergerak sedikit kiri-kanan mengikuti kepalanya.   
  
Tangan sang ayah menepuk kepala dan mengacak rambut puterinya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, seiring tangan satunya menggandeng tangan puteranya. Dua kroket hangat untuknya dan Udo diletakkan di piring kecil, sebelum ketiganya beranjak keluar dari kedai teh.  
  
“Saya titip kedai sebentar, Jessica,” panggilnya pada wanita muda berambut merah yang berdiri di balik konter.  
  
————  
  
Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah, meskipun hari belum terlalu ramai, tetapi ia sudah membagikan beberapa kroket dan brosur restoran mungilnya pada pejalan kaki yang lewat. Ada mahasiswa, pasangan pensiunan, pekerja... dan yang paling ia ingat tadi pagi, seorang gadis cilik berambut cokelat dengan mata cokelat besar yang berkilat-kilat. Anak itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, ditambah ketika si anak kecil meminta dua kroket lagi - untuk ayah dan kakaknya di kedai teh. Dan saat ini, matanya menangkap gadis kecil itu, bersama dua lelaki berambut hitam yang ia tangkap sebagai si ayah dan kakak yang diceritakan tadi keluar dari kedai teh Ackerman & Zoe. Nama yang bagus, terdengar klasik.  
  
“Ayo Gabi, bilang terima kasih dulu pada paman,” perintah sang Ayah, mendorong pelan puterinya untuk menghampiri ‘si Paman’.  
  
“Terima kasih kroketnya Paman! Enak sekali!” ucapnya, memamerkan senyumnya dengan satu gigi yang tanggal.  
  
“Sama-sama Gabi,” jawab sang lelaki pirang, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si pria berambut hitam - Ayah Gabi.  
  
“Ah, kita belum berkenalan. Salam kenal, saya Niccolo - dan ini restoran saya. Anda pemilik kedai teh di sebelah kah?” ujarnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk dijabat.  
  
“Ya. Levi Ackerman. Panggil saja Levi,” jawab Levi - membalas jabat tangan Niccolo.  
  
“Lalu ini siapa?” perhatian Niccolo teralihkan pada si anak lelaki berkacamata. Mirip Ayahnya, mungkin ini kakak Gabi?  
  
“Udo Ackerman. Panggilanku Udo,” jawab si bocah lelaki, Niccolo terkekeh mendengarnya meniru sang Ayah.  
  
“Ah, Tuan Ackerman...”  
  
“Levi...”  
  
“Baik, Levi. Kebetulan saya sedang lowong, mau berbicara sebentar di dalam kah? Hitung-hitung perkenalan...,” ajak Niccolo “Sepertinya hari sedang tidak terlalu sibuk?”  
  
Levi melirik ke kedua anaknya yang sibuk mencolek-colek papan menu dengan tulisan kapur di depan restoran Niccolo.  
  
“Udo, Gabi. Berhenti bermain-main kapur...”  
  
Kedua anak kecil itu menoleh ke dua pria dewasa tersebut.  
  
“Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruangan Paman Nicco dulu? Kalian bisa main di sana?” bujuknya. Tentu kalian tahu kan, bagaimana respon anak-anak dengan kata “main”. Keduanya serempak menatap wajah ayah mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar.  
  
Levi mengangguk dan berdeham kecil. Pintu restoran kecil itu dibuka dan keluarga kecil itu melangkah ke dalam.  
  
——————  
  
Kedua pria itu sibuk berbincang-bincang mengenai bisnis masing-masing. Niccolo yang ramah dengan cepat mencairkan suasana dan beradaptasi dengan Levi yang kaku, dan sebaliknya Levi sudah lebih lama membuka usahanya di tempat itu bercerita sedikit mengenai pengalamannya. Udo ikut mendengar percakapan ayahnya dengan Paman Niccolo, seakan-akan mengerti sambil iseng menggambar di kertas hitam dengan kapur dari meja Niccolo. Gabi, sebaliknya - sudah bosan dengan gambar-menggambarnya dan berkeliling sendiri di kantor Niccolo. Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok seorang wanita dalam bingkai foto. Benak Gabi memutar kilasan ingatannya, wanita dalam foto itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat disayanginya, meskipun ia tidak pernah benar-benar bertatap mata — atau bahkan mengenal orang itu sepenuhnya.  
  
“Mirip Bunda!” pekik Gabi, menunjuk bingkai foto wanita berambut cokelat di sudut kantor Niccolo. Levi menatap Gabi dengan netra kelabunya. Anak itu hanya mengingat ibunya dari album foto yang disimpan rapi di rumah.  
  
“Oh ya?” pria berambut pirang itu tersipu malu, pipinya memerah. Ah, tentu saja, rambut dan mata cokelat Gabi yang berkilat-kilat itu mengingatkannya pada Sasha. Jadi sepertinya bukan hal yang aneh, apabila Sasha mirip dengan ibu kedua anak itu bukan? Apalagi setelah ia melihat Gabi tidak terlalu mirip dengan ayahnya.  
  
“Bunda di mana sekarang? Lagi bekerja ya?” tanyanya pada si gadis cilik.  
  
“Yah, memang malaikat harus bekerja ya?” tanya Gabi polos pada ayahnya. Eh, malaikat? batin Niccolo bingung.  
  
“Bunda... sudah di surga, paman,” ganti malah si bocah lelaki berkacamata yang menjawab. Niccolo seketika merasa bersalah sudah bertanya. Kasihan kedua anak ini, sudah kehilangan Ibu di usia yang semuda itu.  
  
“Ah... maaf saya tidak bermaksud...”  
  
“Tidak apa-apa,” potong Levi “Sudah lima tahun yang lalu. Lagipula, anak-anak saya sudah paham bahwa ibunya sudah tidak ada.”  
  
Pria berambut pirang itu tersentak. Mengapa orang ini bisa berbicara tentang kematian istrinya semudah itu. Namun seulas senyum simpul yang terlihat di wajah ayah dua anak itu - Niccolo tidak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa bagi Levi pun, kehilangan tidak sesederhana itu. Ia memutuskan untuk diam. He knows a thing or two about losing someone you love. Rasa sakitnya tidak pernah hilang, rindunya akan selalu ada, kau hanya... belajar untuk hidup bersama dengan rasa tersebut.  
  
“Siapa? Adikmu kah?”  
  
Tanpa perlu ditunjukkan. Niccolo paham bahwa pria berambut hitam itu bertanya mengenai wanita di dalam foto.  
  
“Tunangan saya... Ah, tetapi mungkin ia juga sedang bertemu dengan istrimu saat ini...”  
  
Levi tertegun, isyarat itu. Ah - ternyata mereka berdua sama. Mungkinkah restoran kecil ini adalah impian Niccolo dengan tunangannya. Seperti kedai teh sederhananya. Bahkan ia masih menulis nama istrinya di kedai teh itu. Tatapan mata Levi menunduk. Sekilas senyum simpul terbentuk lagi di bibirnya.  
  
‘Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum tau!’ kerap kali mendiang istrinya mengatakan itu padanya.  
  
“Pertemuan macam apa ini? Kenapa kita malah berbagi berita duka?”  
  
“Entahlah, tapi setidaknya - Saya bahagia pernah mengenal Sasha, dan berbagi kebahagiaan dengannya. Saya bisa bertahan sejauh ini, karena saya yakin - Sasha pasti menginginkan saya untuk tetap bahagia kan? Masih sulit untuk menerima tetapi... melihatmu dan anak-anakmu, kurasa suatu saat nanti saya bisa sepertimu juga...  
  
Maaf, saya terlalu banyak bicara ya?”  
  
Alih alih menjawab, Levi menepuk pundak Niccolo. Cukup keras.  
  
“Sudah pukul setengah sebelas. Bukankah sebentar lagi jam sibuk? Saya izin kembali,” ujar Levi, sama sekali tidak menjawab “Ayo Gabi, Udo, kita balik.”  
  
Niccolo tersenyum. Tidak ada afirmasi apapun di sana, namun... entahlah. Sudah lama orag tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan iba atau memintanya untuk move-on dari rasa kehilangannya saat ia menyebutkan tentang Sasha. Mungkin, takdir juga yang membawanya ke tempat ini, menemukan seseorang yang merasakan kehilangan sepertinya. Tuan Ackerman, ah tidak, Levi mungkin bukan orang yang ramah - tapi entahlah, ada sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa pria ini orang baik.  
  
“Oi Niccolo,” panggil Levi di sela-sela celotehan kedua anaknya.  
  
“Datanglah ke kedai teh juga kapan-kapan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis Nana setelah terpotek-potek baca chapter 138. Di universe saya, Connie Jean dan Gabi kembali dengan selamat, Levi pensiun jadi prajurit dan buka kedai teh. Niccolo jadi chef dan akan tetap mencintai Sasha sampai kapanpun. Sekian :D


End file.
